Aguas Desconocidas: Unknown Waters
by Lilia-Lavender
Summary: These are drabbles collected for the 50scenes challenge community on LiveJournal. Not many of these are mature, so the rating is lowered to a general T for the use of some terminology and cursing. [DemRiku]
1. 001: Hues

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II

**Title:** Aguas Desconocidas; Unknown Waters

**Chapter**: 001, Twilight.

**Author:** Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character:** Demyx/Riku

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: These are drabbles collected for the 50scenes challenge community on LiveJournal, for Demyx/Riku. Not many of these are mature, so the rating is lowered to a general T for the use of some terminology and cursing.

**Fanfiction-wide Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Riku or Demyx.

**Author's Notes**: This pairing? It started out much like Xemnas/Riku—absolutely unknown to bookworm12890 and I. Then, by some stroke of luck, we had that feeling to shove those two together in a role play. Who knew it'd come up to this?

—

Riku sighed as the sunset light cast shadows and beautiful, orange-red-yellows all over his pale skin and long white dress shirt. The shirt was lingering with the smell of fresh dew and his blonde boyfriend, he realized as he took in one more deep breath.

Demyx was late.

The silver-haired boy wasn't surprised, and he opened his soft seagreen eyes to look out of the windows, a bit of his silver fringe falling against his gaze. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, bathed in the light that came from outside.

Demyx liked moods, he knew. Create an atmosphere, create a mood for him to feel, that would make them both happy. The silver-haired boy wouldn't admit it out loud that he did… rather like showing the many different sides that he could be. So many people didn't see them. Demyx was able to see them all and then some.

The teenage boy threw a hum into the air, crossing one of his legs over his other knee, the anklet around his ankle jingling with the glass charms. Each of them was a glass mimic of a droplet of water, differently colored. Demyx had given him both the chain and every charm on there to date. One for every time they had met up.

This was currently their seventh time meeting underneath their superior's noses, slipping away each time. Demyx found some way to get away from Xenmas' missions, and Riku found some way to avoid DiZ's training. They met, their fingers intertwined and they found a place there in Twilight town's dark hues to hide and share something _impossible_, something that could never _be_.

Riku tilted his head forwards as he heard keys jingle, and almost smirked as a bag fell. "Ri-riku," he heard the blonde say softly, staring at him.

He leaned onto his back, stretching his arms above his head until he was safely supported by silk covers and a soft mattress. "I was wondering when you'd come," he murmured, and Demyx almost shivered.

Honestly, the teen was just sprawled out on a comfy bed, half-naked, and speaking in a seductive tone. What was the theme of today? He looked back towards the open windows, shining soft, warm light over the silver-haired boy. A blush broke out across his face as he noticed that Riku's shirt was slipping down his thighs.

"Provocative," he spoke, and a blissful smile spread over Riku's face. He loved teaching Demyx the emotions everyone possessed. "Correct," he murmured as the blonde strode forwards, picking up the bag he had ceremoniously dropped. He opened it quietly, opening the clasp and glancing towards the boy.

Riku smirked faintly, letting his anklet-bearing leg straighten to the air. Demyx blushed and laughed a bit, securing the charm before kissing the Keyblader full on the lips as the twilight sun bathed them in it's warm glory.


	2. 002: Burn, 057: Pure

**Title**: Aguas Desconocidas; Unknown Waters

**Chapter**: 002; Burn turned to 057; Pure.

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Demyx/Riku

**Rating**: K+

**Author's Note**: It's a little on the short side, but it's one of my favorites so far.

—

Older hands fly over his dark-clothed chest, and Riku finds himself breathing hard as he shuts his eyes. Demyx leans forwards and kisses his cheek soothingly, smiling and telling him it'll all be alright, because he's Riku and he's Demyx. He couldn't hurt him if he tried. People always say that the light is so pure, so light and beautiful.

The blonde nobody always had to disagree.

Sure, there was a slight sparkle, but it was blinding. In the darkness, you could let yourself grow used to seeing things from a different perspective.

The dark boy sucks in a breath as his black coat is slid down his smooth arms, the Nobody's fingers gliding across slight muscles. He has yet to completely finish his training. That's always what Riku has to rush off to; training, DiZ…

But he has Riku in his arms right now and it's all that matters as he nudges him to the wall. His pure seagreen eyes are staring up into his own blue and he takes those lips as his own, kissing him gently, with a tenderness the teen didn't know a Nobody could have.

The darkness is beautiful, purer then the light. Everyone's accustomed to those cliché's, that the light is everything, the darkness is nothing. Darkness is evil—cold—dirty—vile and manipulative. Demyx doesn't know any of those with him. All he knows is a happiness that was usually beyond his reach is caught in his calloused hands.

Riku lets his arms grasp the slick black cloth over Demyx's shoulders, sucking in a breath. The Nobody waits for him to catch his breath before his lips come crashing down again, bringing down the skies.

His own gloves are slippery with the cold, wet rain plaguing the city. It cleanses him, makes everything clean and white even though they're wearing their darkest cloaks, their darkest secrets in the darkest city of all.


	3. 003: Silence

**Title**: Aguas Desconocidas; Unknown Waters

**Chapter**: 003; Silence

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Demyx/Riku

**Rating**: T

**Author's Note**: Demyx really isn't as innocent as everyone thinks, at least, I'd like to think.

—

"Shh," Riku mumbled against Demyx's collarbone, pale face unusually flushed. The blonde was soaking wet, tracking water onto the carpeted floor. Why the hell the musician decided to do this at twelve at night, he didn't know. All he could see was darkness being burst through by white stars as Demyx started to descend past his torso.

Small bites inflamed his pale skin, the boy gasping softly. "D-demyx, Haley's—Demyx!" he gritted out against his touch, unable to keep a moan from flying free past his lips. Thin fingers laced through his hair, and he couldn't help but try to keep himself in control. Damn it. He was older, larger, and… well, better. More experienced at this. Riku swallowed, before the blonde paused and looked back to him.

"… bed. Now." He grumbled, face flushed. A slow, mischievous grin went over the college student's face, and Riku almost went cold.

"Why?" Demyx pressed him head against his torso and blinked innocently.

He opened his mouth before he felt a hand pressed against his hip, and he kissed his hip. Riku closed one eye, flushing darker. "Demyx, Haley will hear us."

"You're the one being all loud." The blonde pouted.

The high school student stared at him in surprise of that revelation, and Demyx pecked his pink lips softly before hooking his thumbs into the teen's belt loops. A slow tug sent the jeans slipping against his hips onto his thighs. The blonde smiled at him brightly, taking a hand that was at Riku's side and kissing it. "You don't have to 'shh' me. You're the one that's gonna be loud, Riku."

Even though the silver-haired teen shook his head, his refusal on the matter was promptly thrown out of the window as Demyx ran his thumb against the younger's erection through the soft cloth of his underwear. Riku's fingernails dug into his hand as he grasped it tighter, groping around for the other arm of his blonde boyfriend.

"Okay, your point was made." He mumbled grudgingly. Demyx couldn't help but grin.

Riku; 39,432.

Demyx; 1.

He was catching up.


	4. 004: Secrets

**Title**: Aguas Desconocidas; Unknown Waters

**Chapter**: 004; Secrets.

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Demyx/Riku

**Rating**: K+

**Author's Note**: A theory, and a reply from a drabble written by a friend.

—

Demyx knew him.

He knew him from Edym's memories. They were there, faint, and everytime he looked at that boy, those memories came rushing back like the waves he would frequently fall into, the ones that he would scream his name and then he'd run to his rescue.

Of course, he wasn't as special.

He always saved everyone.

And Edym remembered every single heart doodled on his school notebooks, with his name and the boy's name. When he was asked who he was thinking of, he'd always just yell it out, before blushing.

They'd stare and ask if he was joking.

After all, he was the most popular person in school, the one everyone wanted to be around. Of course, every time someone asked him who he liked, they'd be given a blank look.

There was no way a kid like him would get the chance.

So he'd keep it a secret always.

He remembered every single time that Edym watched him, watched him be thrown outside by his older brothers with a black eye. Tears would swell up in his big seagreen eyes, but he'd never shed one as his brothers yelled at him that he would always be just a little child. He would have no respect. He'd give them a blank look then. And every time he went to school, he'd cry out to him and run and give him a hug. There was no one he knew that needed one more then him.

He'd never let him know.

He'd keep it a secret always.

And there the boy that he dreamt of stood, but he would play dumb. He would, and maybe he'd try to go away.

The boy of dreams opened his mouth, and spoke his Somebody's name. "Edym?"

Demyx would've smiled sadly if he knew how to.

He only knew how to smile from Edym.

"Sorry, kid." He said quietly. "I'm not Edym. He hasn't existed for a while."

Demyx watched as those already pained seagreen eyes widened, and looked away. Moments flew by and he wanted him to go. He wanted the boy that was important to Edym to go. He wasn't that Somebody. He was different and--

Riku sat next to him, and by the way his eyes stared out at the ever-midnight sky, he must've been surprised by his own actions.

"So… what's your name?"

The blonde nobody was surprised by the shyness of his voice, and tilted his head before smiling faintly. "Demyx," he answered quietly.

It was then when he remembered, when Edym yelled at him that Riku's blank looks were only placeholders for those emotions he had been barred from.


	5. 005: Blankets

**Title**: Aguas Desconocidas; Unknown Waters

**Chapter**: 005; Blankets.

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Demyx/Riku

**Rating**: K+

**Author's Note**: Have you ever had a final exam you haven't studied for, and know you have to cram every little detail of every textbook in your head?

—

Demyx watches Riku as he flips through those eight textbooks, a pen caught in between those stark-white teeth while he has a mechanical pencil in his writing hand. His fighting hand. He's running a hand through his silver hair and he's groaning, writhing under the pressure of good grades and his parent's expectations.

He's coughing hard, looking plagued with sickness. The stress is starting to erase him out, it's threatening to erase him from his existence. It's starting to hurt _really bad_ when Demyx sees Riku scrub at his paper, muttering unknown words and formulas.

The blonde knows he's holding his breath as he hears something he was dreading.

There's the harsh sound of paper being unceremoniously ripped thrown into the air, and Riku's shaking as he stares down at the paper. He's there when he breaks, and he's grabbing his shoulders, shoving him down and kicking those obnoxious books out of the way.

Demyx kisses him hard and Riku can't think anymore, he's dazed and tired.

He watches Riku slowly come to his senses, and he stays still. Demyx slowly pulls himself up and takes those covers, pulling them over their bodies.

The almost suffocating layer of future and stress is gone, the teen realizes, and he slowly inches closer to the blonde. "Sorry." He mutters.

The rockstar just smiles and kisses him just below the eye. "No need for 'sorry', Riku. I could tell you were cold."

Riku chuckles and wraps his arms around him, closing his eyes.


	6. 006: Linger

**Title**: Aguas Desconocidas; Unknown Waters

**Chapter**: 006; Linger.

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Demyx/Riku

**Rating**: T

**Author's Note**: Sometimes you've just got to get up by yourself and do these things.

—

Riku closed his eyes. He was laying on his back in a large bed, clutching a black cloak to him tightly. He could hear the shower running in the other room; Demyx was still cleaning himself off. The zipper of the Organization cloak was cutting into his skin, leaving dark imprints on his clear, unmarred skin.

He didn't want him to leave. It was terrible, unforgivable to think that, when he knew he should. A soft cough echoed around the room, and he could feel the heat radiating from his fair skin. Some of it was still red, still glowing from the aftermath. Riku breathed shakily, the heart in his chest fluttering like a bird desperately trying to escape from its cramped ribcage.

The constant thumps were enough to drive him insane. What was he to do when he came back out? This was his first time. It probably hadn't been for Demyx and--

The pitter-patter of falling water started outside, and the teen closed his eyes solemnly, listening to the rhythm. Why was he caring? Demyx was sweet… kind. What would he do? He could trust him--he hadn't exposed him to the Organization. Demyx hadn't double-crossed him. He doubted he would.

As the shower stopped on the opposite wall, he sat up. The black cloth was still slipped over his slim body, covering his torso, lap and one of his legs.

Riku looked down at his feet as Demyx stepped out into the room, clean. He didn't need to dry himself off; he could take in the water that was on his skin into his abilities.

Seagreen eyes met ocean-blue, and he swallowed.

"… h-hello."

"Um… hi," Demyx shuffled his feet, an awkward blush over his face.

The silence was deafening, and Riku couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, bare and all, before going over to the blonde and kissing his lips.

The Nobody looked more then a little shocked, and he glanced away, turning to go. Before he could, Demyx lurched forwards and took his coat from him. He smiled and pulled the coat on the younger boy.

"Here. Keep this. So you'll always remember this." His warm arms wrapped against the silver-haired boy's thin waist.

Riku placed a hand over his, before closing his eyes and leaning against him.


End file.
